Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木かぐや, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki and was the first human to use chakra after consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Kaguya desires peace with taking over humankind and suspending them, but was later defeated and redeemed by Paul Gekko with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. She is the leader of her own Empire. She is one of the Characters in Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Appearance Kaguya was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair. Kaguya possessed the Byakugan and her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. In the anime, after consuming the forbidden fruit, her hair grow even longer, dragging across the ground and her fingernails grow long and dark. Most noticeable, she grew two brown horns which stuck out from her head, her eyes manifested the Byakugan, and formed a third eye in the centre of her forehead. Her clothing also became She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. Personality Kaguya was once truly a good and caring person who cherishes her sister. After obtaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra from the God Tree's fruit, Kaguya had grown despotic and developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, believing that chakra rightfully belonged to her alone and that only she could protect and unite the world. Despite her initial desire for peace like her sons, grandsons, and her lover, Kaguya ultimately caved into corruption from her power and lost faith in humanity's ability to do what is right, and opted to use her great and terrible power to submit everyone to her will. As Hagoromo noted, humanity around that time began to fear her as a demon. She uses the archaic pronoun "warawa" (ワラワ) when referring to herself — a sign of ancient nobility. Kaguya also displays a degree of affection, as she appears to care very deeply about the world, viewing it as a nursery that she does not want humanity itself to damage any further. Background Early Life Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was born as the eldest child of Haoru and the inhabitant of the Nexus Planet. A millennium ago, Kaguya came to the planet from the stars. She was found by the small nation of Sō. Using a mysterious power, she wiped the memories of the lord of the land Tenji of this encounter. She soon continued to live in the small nation, becoming recognized as Tenji's concubine. Keeping to herself, she would often look to the stars, imagining a world of peace. She meets Aino, who was assigned to care for her and she becomes Kaguya's first and only true friend. Eventually, Kaguya's detached demeanor gave way to feelings of love for Tenji who shared his desire for peace, ultimately leading to Kaguya becoming pregnant with his children. Eventually, the greedy nation of Ko appeared. Using their infamous tactic fabricating rightful claim to another land's property, they made their desire for the Land of Sō's grand lake known. Tenji tried to keep his people from going to war with the much stronger nation, even ordering that anyone who attack the Land of Ko would be executed. Eventually, the Land of Ko attacked the village, also desiring Kaguya for her beauty. Acting in defense against her would-be abductors and to protect Aino, Kaguya revealed her powers and slaughtered many of the Ko men. Bitterly left with no choice but to betray his love to maintain the peace, Tenji ordered his men to kill Kaguya. Losing all faith in humanity but still longing for peace, Kaguya believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using her new-found power, Kaguya activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi the first time and trapped the entire world population while assuming leadership of all the lands on her own. Once the genjutsu wore off, Kaguya single-handedly ended all wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess (卯の女神, Usagi no Megami). Months after the event, Kaguya gave birth to twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her. This eventually led her to madness and people came to fear her greaty, referring to her an a Demon (鬼, Oni). During the Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, months after the event, Kaguya gave birth to her children, Minato and Hamura, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. They both inherited this powerful chakra and were able to manipulate it. At some point, Kaguya discovered that two Ōtsutsuki descendants from another world were planning on coming to Earth and stealing her chakra for themselves. In order to prevent this from happening, Kaguya converted the people trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers and the GEATHJERK Empire, with the sole intent of combating these invaders should they ever make an appearance. All of the information regarding this threat was mentioned into a highly encrypted scroll, in her palace within her ice dimension. However, Kaguya discovered both Mr. Kisaragi's desire to return its stolen power in attempt to bring back the Galactic Empire but it was already revived by Yuki Buxaplenty and the existence of the Divine Fortress in the Pescan Era. In order to secure Eggman's rise of the Empire, Kaguya converted the people trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers and recently was proclaimed Galactic Empress to ensure Eggman's tranquility for power and converted the people from the Pescan Era trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers. While initially ignoring the toad's words, the Hagoromo grew distressed when a local girl he cared for named Haori became part of the ritual. When the brothers confronted their mother about the ending the rituals, Kaguya dismissed their concern, simply saying it was necessary for "the others" arrival. Finally deciding to investigate, the two brothers were horrified to learn that the missing citizens were being sacrificed to the God Tree. This heart Hagoromo especially, awakening the Sharingan in his grief. Wanting to learn more, the brothers sought out Gamamaru to learn more. He revealed to them their mother's history of coming to the Earth and using the God Tree's fruit to gain great power and enslave much of the land through Infinite Tsukuyomi, including their father. Deciding that they needed more power to confront Kaguya should she turn hostile, Hagoromo began training under Gamamaru in Senjutsu, periodically taking turns while one stayed behind to keep their mother distracted. While Hagoromo quickly improved in this art, Kaguya soon caught on to her son's scheme. In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya combined with the Shinju itself and turned against them in the form of the monstrous Ten-Tails. Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū. However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya manifested her will into the form of an artificial being called Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its creator or "mother", Black Zetsu manipulated the Sage's son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, and his descendants: the Uchiha clan, along with Asura Ōtsutsuki's descendants: the Senju clan, all in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived. For some reason in the Fourth Pescan War, Kyoji Masamune's friend discovered that she could do by taking the chi of others in order to resurrect Queen Kaguya Ōtsutsuki herself. Kyoji Masamune realized he had to save his friend which is a girl, and the two battled furiously, in the end, Kyoji Masamune and his friend died and their spirits roamed freely in the Grand Civil War and now found the respected hosts, Paul Gekko and Redd White. Hagoromo would later teach humanity the concepts of chakra, becoming revered as the Sage of the Six Paths, in an attempt to make people use chakra to connect to each other, rather than using it as a weapon as Kaguya had done. Kaguya passed her will to her Kokori no Mikoto's Incarnation. Paul Gekko Arc Ventus Arc After a distraught Legacy about Paul Gekko, During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Black Zetsu was supposed to be a Fossil. He declared that he is in reality "the will of Kaguya". Following this declaration, Black Zetsu proceeded to revive Kaguya in Vandesdelca Musto Fende's place. She activated her Byakugan, noticing that the two youths had similar chakra to her sons and Hagoromo's children, before coming to the conclusion that Hagoromo had bestowed the powers to them. She then teleported Team Okaina, Team Kyoji and Team Takashi to into a Village where the Battle of the Eclipse take Place. Kaguya, still crying, then stated she hated her two sons for what they did to her. Natsu's final attack sends Motherglare, Rogue and himself hurtling towards Eclipse, and the resulting impact destroys the gate. Kaguya revives the Black Demon to prepare for the Final Battle to save Paul Gekko from Being Hurt. Kaguya decides to return to her Battle with Paul Gekko where she revives the Juubi from the Pickle Jar. The Juubi, Kagya and the Black Demon prepares the Bijuu Bomb like it was 67 Years Ago to strike Paul Gekko. Unfortunately Simon uses his Magic to try a fend Altairis off, but it proves to be too much for him. He collapses and though Erza tries to keep his eyes open, he proclaims his love for her and dies, remembering Erza when she was young and leaving the world with a smile. Simon dies, leading Black Zetsu to comment that Obito Uchiha was a cockroach for having last so long rather than a regular insect. Natsu is furious to hear the Black Zetsu's Words and punches Kaguya, Cutting her Left Arm, which the sleeve contained Black Zetsu, to be killed by the Hands of Paul Kiske. Kaguya tells Paul Gekko tells him there was no need, as finally seeing the Love of Magic and Friends freed her soul. She then crumbled, leaving behind a pile of earth and ash and allowing the self-destruct program to activate, destroying Black Zetsu. According to Paul Gekko, She loved the people and the earth so that peace can be restored. Christopher Gekko Arc Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was revived and does the major role in the Codename: Kids Never Die series. Family *Yahweh- Grandfather *Yula- Grandmother *Haoru- Father *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Sister *Teniji- Lover *Minato no Mikoto- Son (Deceased) *Hamura no Mikoto- Son (Deceased) *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki-Son (Deceased) *Kushunada Ōtsutsuki- Sister-in-Law (Deceased) *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Son *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Grandson *Kusanagi Gekko- Great Grandson (Deceased) *Manny D. Kyosuke- Great Grandson *Paul Gekko- Great Great Grandson *Indra Ōtsutsuki- Grandson *Asura Ōtsutsuki- Grandson *Maya Ōtsutsuki- Descendant *Mia Ōtsutsuki- Descendant Gallery Mother of Hagoromo in ancient carving.png|Kaguya in Anime Natsu defeats Kaguya.png|Natsu Defeats Kaguya Natsu vs Ten Tails and Kaguya Otsutsuki and Future Rogue Cheney.png|Kaguya being pounded by Natsu Dragneel's Attack Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Sprites.png|Kaguya Sprites Trivia *The concept of a woman eating forbidden fruit may be based on the Bible's Book of Genesis, in which Eve ate the fruit from the tree of knowledge, which led to the original sin of mankind. *Her name and title are references to Princess Kaguya, the main character from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter (竹取物語, Taketori Monogatari), which is said to be one of the oldest Japanese legends in written record. According to the legend, Princess Kaguya wears a hagoromo (羽衣, "feather mantle") when she returns home to her kingdom. The name Ōtsutsuki (大筒木) roughly means "big bamboo tree" and is derived from an obscure passage in the second volume of the Kojiki about the genealogies of Emperor Suinin, eleventh emperor of Japan, which states that he had a consort named Kaguyahime no Mikoto (迦具夜比売命), the daughter of a king named Ōtsutsukitarine no Miko (大筒木垂根王); tradition holds that these individuals served as the basis for Princess Kaguya and the old bamboo cutter in the aforementioned tale. *Kaguya is the progenitor of the Senju, Uchiha, Hyūga and Uzumaki clans as she is the mother or grandmother of each clans' ancestor and originator as well as the source of the Uchiha and Hyūga clan's dōjutsu kekkei genkai and the powerful chakra and life force of the Senju and Uzumaki clans. *Her horn-like appendages symbolise rabbit ears, representing her connection to the moon by evoking the moon rabbit; pop culture depictions of Princess Kaguya and the moon-folk often incorporate features like rabbit ears for this reason. This also fits with her being known as the "Rabbit Goddess" (卯の女神, Usagi no Megami). *Aspects of Kaguya also bear resemblance to Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Shintō goddess of the dead. How Kaguya desires peace with taking over humankind and suspending them into bliss is similar to the concept of death leading into the afterlife, while her White Zetsu Army are reminiscent of the Yomotsu-shikome, Izanami's minions of Yomi. Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Queens Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Deceased Characters